Todas mis primeras veces son tuyas (Yuri on Ice)
by myfeamlady98
Summary: "...tomaste mis defectos y los hiciste tuyos". En un mundo donde los omegas y alfas no escogen a su pareja, donde estas son asignadas, los desacuerdos y conflictos siempre están presentes, ¿que pasara cuando Junten a Yuuri y a Yurio? Omgaverse. Lean con una caja de pañuelos en la mano.


**Bueno, para las personas que se arriesgaron a leer mi historia, les traigo un omegaverse. Y como es mi costumbre, esta es una historia +18, osea, no menores de edad ( ? ¿capiche? -aunque se que igual me van a ignorar-**

 **Ahora bien, esto es un AU, por tanto, tendrá poca o nada de relación con Yuri on Ice.**

 **Teniendo esto en cuenta, les dire de una vez que mejor tomen una caja de pañuelos y, no me odien. Okno.**

 **Disfruten y entren bajo su propio riesgo.**

.

.

.

.

Ser un alfa lo puede ser todo en esta vida, te da poder, riqueza, la fortaleza y sabiduría, te abre las puertas a todo, sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa. Por ser un alfa la sociedad te pide ciertos lineamientos que, como alfa, debes de seguir, y uno es, que debes de tener un omega.

Y es aquí donde caía el maldito problema. Desde que un alfa nace, se le asigna un omega, y para su mala o buena suerte, a él jamás le asignaron uno. Al final resultó ser un problema en sus papeles de nacimiento que en lugar de poner alfa pusieron beta y para cuando lo corrigieron ya tenía 12 años, a esa edad, todos los omegas de su edad o menores ya tenían pareja.

Inclusive el destino tenía sus favoritos. Y a él lo odiaba.

Y justo cuando se había puesto feliz de saber que no tendría que emparejarse con nadie, cuando tenía 14 años, le emparejaron con un niño. Un niño rubio de 6 años. La sorpresa de su familia y suya no se hicieron esperar. ¿Cómo era posible que un omega no fuera descubierto sino hasta sus seis años de edad? Con casi quince años lo conoció por primera vez, pequeño, medio gordito y con una mirada seria para su edad.

Obvio no congeniaron.

El pequeño había perdido a su madre, que también era una omega, a manos de un alfa.

Si lo odiaba lo entendía.

Pero no tenía tiempo para ese mocoso. Su carrera era más importante. Por lo que decidió romper la unión, pero vaya que su abuelo prefirió que su nieto estuviera a su lado que solo. Y era entendible, no todos los omegas tenían suerte.

Los alfas y omegas en este mundo, teníamos menos derechos que los betas, por el simple hecho de ser menos. Al tratar de conservar la especie, nos podían trabas y no nos dejaban escoger, era frustrante, además, si tu pareja moría, inmediatamente se te asignaba otra. Que sociedad tan más podrida.

Así que, no pensando en él sino en Yuratchka, firmo el acuerdo de unión para que cuando este cumpliera los 18 años de edad (edad legal en mayor parte del mundo), se casaran. Hasta entonces, cada quien viviría en su país y no tendrían contacto con el otro, la unión no era equivalente a amor. Solo era un lazo más.

Para cuando cumplió los 23 años, ya era uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo, un poco por debajo de Víctor y JJ, pero no por eso menos importante. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de esos dos y de la mayoría de los alfas, era su naturaleza tan pasiva. Los médicos inclusive se llegaron a extrañar por eso, pues, todo alfa debe de ser dominante, pero él, era más como un omega, de perfil bajo y de tendencia depresiva. Vaya su suerte.

Pero no era su culpa, él simplemente había nacido así, que más podía hacer que aceptarlo.

Yuri había crecido al lado de su abuelo y se había interesado en el patinaje por su culpa, más bien de su abuelo, pues no debía decirle quien era su pareja hasta los 18 años, pero no, al señor se le salió cuando cumplió los 8 y desde entonces, al saber que yo patinaba, él mismo quiso intentarlo. No lo menospreciaba por eso, era un gesto lindo que tratara de tener algo en común, pero, eso no quería decir que lo querría al final. Solo era una unión, no tendrían nada que ver con él otro y si lograban concebir una vez, la sociedad los dejaría en paz para continuar con sus vidas, juntos o separados.

Sin embargo, como ya había mencionado, el destino tenía sus favoritos y también sus propios planes. Aun cuando se juró y perjuro no tener contacto con él hasta sus dieciocho años, termino viéndolo. Varias veces.

En Rusia, Italia, China, Japón, ., Francia, y en muchas otras grandes ciudades alrededor del mundo, ¿Por qué? Por un maldito programa de inclusión

¿Y en qué consistía dicho programa?

Simple en realidad, como los gobiernos notaron que las parejas escogidas al azar no procreaban niños sanos (la mayoría morían), consideraron que se debía a la falta de conocimiento de su pareja y por ello, organizaron tours por todo el mundo para profundizar en dichas relaciones. En parte había sido una idea genial, conocer un poco acerca de la persona con la que te emparejarías toda tu vida no estaba del todo mal, pero, ¿y si esa persona y tú se llevaban casi ocho años?

En dichos tours, se dio cuenta que eran la única pareja con tanta diferencia de edad, la mayoría solo variaban entre unos meses de diferencia o a lo mucho, un año, y sin embargo ellos se llevaban ocho años. En aquellos viajes, conoció varias facetas de Yuri, su lado agresivo, su lado rudo, su lado dulce, su lado tierno, su lado controlador y su lado omega, este último, poniendo a prueba a su alfa en muchas ocasiones.

No sabía si lo hacía a propósito o simplemente lo hacía inconscientemente, pero, cada vez que se quedaban solos, tendía a acercársele mucho. No le molestaba, debía de acostumbrarse al contacto, lo malo era cuando el entraba en celo porque por estar en pareja aun si no estaban casados y aun si era menor de edad, por ley, podían intimar. Solo por ser un alfa y un omega. Y ahí es donde caía todo el problema.

No lo tocaría nunca a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Aún era un niño, un joven que no necesitaba un marido a los 18 años que le pusiera limites, por ello, no lo tocaría aun casados, no a menos que él se lo pidiera. Volviendo a lo del celo, se le prohibía tomar inhibidores y después era el quien pagaba por los platos rotos. O salía de la habitación y lo dejaba en ella o se amarraba a la cama y ahí se quedaba hasta que el celo del rubio pasara.

Y eso era toda una tortura.

Cuando el tour termino, ya había cumplido los 24 años y Yuri los 16 años. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría en dos años más por lo que, mejor decidieron mantenerse en contacto.

Con esa simple decisión, comenzó una cadena de promesas rotas, la primera, no hablarse hasta el día de la boda y las demás, bueno, esas estaban por venir.

* * *

—Yuuri… pronto será tu cumpleaños… que… ¿veintiséis?

Sonrió un poco al escuchar del otro lado al rubio. Sostuvo su teléfono con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha firmaba un autógrafo.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver? No llevábamos ni dos semanas de casados cuando te marchaste bastardo.

Ahora si se rio, amaba la personalidad de Yuri, le daba ese algo a su relación que la hacía sentir como algo natural y no forzado, la hacía más aguantable y disfrutable.

Los últimos dos años fueron cruciales para su enlazamiento, sus visitas constantes, las llamadas diarias, las vacaciones en los países del otro, todo eso al final, logro como resultado una amistad muy fuerte que no dudaba que se convertiría en algo más. O quien sabe, probablemente ya lo era.

—Cuando gane el Gran Prix Final volveré, lo prometo—contesto aun con la sonrisa.

Casi pudo ver la cara de decepción del menor.

—Pero aún falta mucho y apenas son las selecciones de los que pasaran, ¿no puedes volver ni para descansar un poco? Tu familia te quiere aquí y yo también.

Ah, el jamás se iba con rodeos, a lo que iba. Eso era otra cosa que le gustaba de él, pues de eso carecía su persona en realidad. Yuri era muy asertivo y directo en cambio él, bueno, era un omega en términos de personalidad.

—Bueno, veré que puedo hacer. Amor, ahora estoy ocupado, ¿te hablo más tarde? —él odiaba que le dijera cualquier apelativo dulce, como cariño, amor, bebe, dulzura o algo de ese tipo, no era como que a él le gustara usarlas, pero amaba hacerlo rabiar.

—Maldito cerdo, cuando vuelvas…

—Sí, sí, cuando vuelva golpéame todo lo que quieras, ahora estoy ocupado.

—Bien. Adiós.

Y colgó.

Sonrió para una foto y guardo el teléfono.

A veces, solo a veces, sentía que definitivamente no podía vivir sin él.

Y la mayor parte del tiempo, se encargaba de bloquear esa sensación. Sabia porque era, lo había descubierto hace dos semanas cuando se casó. Yuri era su destinado.

No sabía porque, pero a pesar de todo pronóstico, sus destinado resulto ser su pareja. En el mundo solo el 2% de todas las parejas formadas al azar, resultaban con su destinado y ellos, formaban parte de ese imposible dos por ciento. Aun hoy no lo creía, pero bueno, el destino es muy caprichoso.

Probablemente todo fue planeado, el error en su acta, que Yuri no fuera encontrado y su matrimonio arreglado, todo parecía demasiado circunstancial y aun así…

—Es maravilloso—murmuro para sí.

Antes, nunca quiso comprender lo que significaba tener un destinado, lo que significaba tener una pareja, no le gustaba esa clase de relaciones, él era más del tipo "no quiero tener nada que ver con nadie". Ahora, todo giraba en torno a ese pequeño monstruo rubio que se encontraba en constante cambio. No podía imaginarse su vida sin él, parecía mentira que hace doce años se encontraron por primera vez. Cuanto habían cambiado desde entonces.

* * *

—Así que si me llamaste maldito—sonrió al teléfono al escuchar el suspiro del castaño.

—Te dije que lo haría cariño—se sonrojo y frunció el ceño.

Él sabía cuánto le molestaba eso, lo sabía y aun así lo hacía a propósito el maldito, lo conocía muy bien como para saber cuándo hacia las cosas sin querer o a propósito.

—Yuuri…

—Bien, bien, convencí a mi entrenador de dejarme volver un par de días antes de la competencia final. Felicidades.

—Ah, ¿no debería de decir eso yo? Además, ¿Cuánto es un par de días? Tu cumpleaños es tres días, ¿te quedaras lo suficiente?

—Siento que nada ha cambiado.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero aun así no lo negó. Casi nada había cambiado desde su boda, su relación seguía siendo básicamente la misma, solo que ahora había un papel que decía que legalmente estaban casados.

—No contaste a mi pregunta.

—Es porque no tengo una respuesta.

Frunció un poco los labios.

Yuuri podía llegar a ser un gran idiota, si se lo proponía. Un gran idiota despistado.

Su destinado resulto ser un alfa que no debió ser alfa, vaya broma. Pero no lo malinterpreten, amo como es su personalidad, me hace relajarme, calmarme, sentirme a gusto y desear estar más cercas de él y cada día que pasa sin él aquí, es más insoportable.

¿A sí que en eso consistía un destinado?

¿A estar como lapa encima de la otra persona? ¿a pensar incondicionalmente en ella?

Nadie le dijo eso, es más, nadie le dijo nada de nada. Ser un omega implicaba dos cosas, la numero uno era que con quien te emparejaran, fuera hombre o mujer, tendrías que aceptarlo y procrear, aunque no quisieras. Y la número dos, era que no tendrías información sexual. Así es, los omegas tenían prohibido saber sobre cualquier método anticonceptivo o que hacer durante el celo.

Se supone que todo eso lo aprendes con la pareja. Por las malas.

Pero Yuuri no era así, se lo había dejado muy bien en claro, no lo tocaría a menos que se lo pidiera y haría todo lo que él quisiera. No entendía porque esa personalidad tan amable con él y con el mundo se mostraba tan cortante. Podía ser un alfa si lo quería, pero jamás lo seria con él. Eso lo diferenciaba de otros alfas, él siempre pensaba primero en mi antes que en sí mismo.

Y por eso lo amaba, lo respetaba y lo quería.

Yuuri le respondió todas las dudas que tenía, acerca de su celo, qué hacer cuando se presentaba, a quien debía de llamar, e inclusive, le compro los inhibidores. Por ley, él no debería de hacer eso desde el momento en que se casaron, pero parece no importarle nada si se trata de mí, es muy irrazonable en esa cuestión. Le tuvo paciencia y lo escucho con atención cuando se lo pidió, jamás le negó nada ni lo obligo a nada.

—Entonces te veo en casa—murmure aun sabiendo que él me oía.

—No te duermas tarde, los niños deben dormirse temprano.

Casi pudo ver su sonrisa amable.

—Si serás idiota—rio mientras le colgaba.

Definitivamente tuvo suerte de que su destinado fuera ese alfa y no otro, no todos los omegas corrían con suerte. Y menos mal, Yuuri era solo suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

—¡YUURI! — grito el omega mientras corría los brazos de su esposo. El castaño al verlo sonrió y abrió los brazos para recibirlo. Cuando se tocaron el calor del otro los hizo estremecer—. Bienvenido.

—Te extrañe mucho—murmuro besando su cabeza.

Sus familiares se le acercaron después.

Estaba feliz de estar en casa, últimamente no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ninguno, inclusive Yuri.

—Hola mama, papa—saludo a sus padres que también le abrazaron—. Gracias por cuidar de Yurio—lo miro de reojo solo para comprobar que le mataba con la mirada por llamarlo así.

—Fue un placer—dijo su mama con una sonrisa amable. Su padre por su parte se dedicó a hablarle de lo bien que le iba el negocio.

—¿Y mi hermana? —pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—No pudo venir, su marido…

Y ahí estaba Yuuri el alfa, molesto con el estúpido marido de su hermana. A la fecha, su hermana llevaba casada cuatro años, pero nunca habían tenido ni un cachorro. No era de extrañar, a él no le interesaban esas cosas y a mi hermana menos, además que su vicio por el cigarro no ayudaba. Sin embargo, su matrimonio era muy explosivo. La única vez que su familia le vio actuar como un alfa, la única vez que le vieron usar su voz contra alguien, fue culpa de ese infeliz que se atrevió a tocar a su hermana. Una vez en toda su vida hizo uso de su título y sin necesidad de tocarlo le dejo muy bien en claro que no permitiría esa clase de comportamiento de nuevo.

Y con eso basto.

—Ya. Bueno, vayamos a casa—su voz salió algo tensa mientras enlazaba sus dedos junto con los de Yuri. Ese tema siempre lo ponía de malas.

Necesitaba de su omega para calmarse, Yurio siempre era su punto seguro, ese que le hacía mantener la calma y no dejarse llevar. Se había vuelto un poco dependiente de él.

En el camino de regreso a casa se pusieron al día, contándose todo lo que había pasado las últimas dos semanas.

—Yuuri—le llamo el menor cuando los padres de este se embarcaron en su propia platica—. Mi celo se retrasó.

El castaño le miro.

—¿Aun te quedan supresores? —al verlo negar sonrió un poco—. Bueno, te comprare algunos.

—Gracias.

Él sabía lo mucho que le costaba al rubio decirle esas simples cuatro palabras, era un tema que no le gustaba tocar con él porque sabía que, como alfa, tenía necesidades, pero bueno, tampoco se lo reclamaría. La decisión hacia sido de ambos. Se despidieron de sus padres y se encaminaron a la farmacia. Muchas de ellas prohibían la venta de los inhibidores a las parejas casadas, pero la anciana de esa a la que siempre asistían, hacia una excepción por tratarse de ellos. Y no tenía una idea de cuánto se lo agradecían.

Después de esa parada, Yurio se mostró cohibido, como siempre después de comprar los inhibidores. Aun hoy no entendía porque hacia eso. No sabía si lo hacía por pena, u otra cosa. Eran de esas cosas que jamás le pregunto pero que siempre quiso saber. Llegaron a Yu-topia y se fueron a cenar junto con sus padres.

A veces, estaba consciente de lo afortunado que había sido que le tocara esa familia, unos padres betas muy amables y vecino muy amigables, en una ciudad muy hermosa. No todos corrían con su suerte y si pensaba que el destino lo odiaba, bueno, ahora le podía dar las gracias. Cuando la cena acabo, su madre y Yurio se retiraron primero.

Su padre le ayudo a limpiar, pero antes de retirarse lo detuvo.

—¿Cuándo piensas marcarlo Yuuri? Digo, no tenemos prisas por tener nietos sabes, es solo que se nos hace raro.

Le sonrió un poco a su padre.

—Yo se papa, pero, el aún es muy joven. Acordamos no hacerlo hasta que él me lo pida. No quiero monopolizarlo a tan corta edad. No soy como ellos.

—Lo se hijo, criamos a un gran alfa. Ojalá todos fueran como tú.

Yuuri sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, ojalá.

De camino a su cuarto, pensó en las palabras de su padre. Si era raro, mucho. Luchar contra tu naturaleza no era normal. Sabía lo que su alfa quería, deseaba al rubio a nivel instinto y sentimental, lo quería para él en todos sus aspectos. Quería que le perteneciera en cuerpo y alma y que nunca nadie más le viera y tocara. Que solo a él le viera y que nunca pensara en dejarle. Quería protegerlo y dar la vida por él. Quería marcarlo y llenarlo de hijos, pero, le quitaría su libertad de esa manera.

A veces, ser un alfa le asustaba.

Amaba tanto a ese niño como para no dejarse llevar por su alfa y terminar dañándolo. Nunca se lo perdonaría si alguna vez lo hiciera, Yuri era su todo, su pareja, su amigo, su esposo, su alma gemela y jamás pensaría en dejarlo ir. Pero si él así lo quería, con todo el dolor en su alma, lo haría.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

¿Él pensaría abandonarlo alguna vez?

Entro en la habitación y le vio dormido, se quitó los zapatos y la chamarra, y se metió bajo las sabanas con Yurio.

—Estas frio—se quejó el rubio dándose vuelta y ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su esposo. El castaño lo abrazo.

—Perdón—se disculpó besándole la cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta, ese beso se había convertido en algo muy característico. Nunca lo había besado en los labios, el día de su boda, le beso la frente. No lo besaba porque no sabía si el rubio quería, tampoco lo iba a presionar, que estuvieran casados no implicaba hacer todo lo que un matrimonio en un solo día, ya tendrían tiempo para explorarse.

Enterró su nariz en el cabello del rubio, disfrutando del aroma a lavanda que desprendía, le acaricio la espalda con delicadeza y lo dejo dormirse entre sus brazos. Había extrañado tanto el tocarle, el tenerlo así de cercas. Cada momento con él era único. Y lo disfrutaría como si fuera el ultimo.

* * *

Su calor, su aroma, todo él lo volvía loco a nivel biológico.

Se odiaba por ser tan débil con el castaño. Sonrió un poco acurrucándose entre los brazos de su alfa, sin lugar a dudas, era débil por él. No se dio cuenta de cuanto lo extraño hasta que le abrazo en el aeropuerto. Su corazón se había desembocado y latido con fuerza en el momento que eso brazos le rodearon y cuando le beso, se derritió entre ellos.

A pesar de ser un alfa, era demasiado delicado con él, cuando le tocaba, cuando le hablaba, cuando le veía, de todas las maneras posibles, y eso, le encantaba. Que lo tratara como lo más precioso en este mundo. Lo hacía sentir único.

No podía imaginarse estar lejos de él, pero, no sabía si el castaño lo tenía claro. Su familia se lo dijo, que, a pesar de ser un alfa, tenía la personalidad muy débil, como la de un omega y rara vez, actuaba como debería. Dudaba mucho y tendía a no creer en las personas, se cohibía y se cerraba y no le decía a nadie sus problemas. Era un tonto cabeza dura.

Se dio la vuelta y se pegó al cuerpo de su esposo.

Era un tonto que dudaba por nada. Y si dudaba, tendría que dejarle en claro que no pensaba dejarlo ir.

Era cierto que cuando se enteró que ese mocoso feo de lentes, sería su esposo, se molestó mucho. No quiso saber nada de él hasta el día que le arruinara la vida. Pero cuando miro el poco interés que tenía por él le pregunto a su abuelo con la curiosidad de un niño, quien era. Y así, poco a poco fue descubriendo nuevas facetas de aquel castaño depresivo.

Su lado dulce, su lado molesto, su lado inseguro, su lado protector, su lado comprensivo.

Todo él era una caja de sorpresas. Sorpresas que eran suyas ahora.

Aún tenían mucho que recorrer juntos, que aprender del otro y lo bueno de todo eso, era que Yuuri le daría el tiempo para eso. No lo presionaría ni lo empujaría a decidirse. Por eso lo amaba tanto.

* * *

Cuando amaneció, sentía uno de sus brazos entumidos y al ver al rubio usándolo como almohada, no pudo más que quejarse en voz baja y no moverlo, se miraba tan tierno. Cuando se disponía volver a dormir, un aroma dulzón le pico la nariz. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que ese aroma venia de Yurio. Había entrado en celo.

—Oh no, no, no—trato de moverse, pero su cuerpo se negó a hacerlo. El aroma comenzaba a nublar su juicio—. Yurio—gruño con fuerza asiendo que despertara.

El rubio al darse cuenta de la situación y del autocontrol que estaba haciendo el castaño, se bajó de la cama temblando de pies a cabeza y tomo la medicina de la cómoda, se la tomo y se quedó de pie ahí, mirando a Yuuri enterrar la cara en la almohada.

—Perdón…—se disculpó cuando el aroma se había disipado un poco. Corrió a las ventanas y las abrió dejando entrar el aire fresco.

—No, está bien. ¿No te sientes mal?

Y ahí estaba otra vez, el alfa preocupado.

—Me haces sentir mal.

Yuuri se puso de pie y evidencio la erección que tenía.

—No lo hagas por favor, está bien. No es tu culpa.

Y salió de la habitación dejando a un Yurio temblando.

* * *

Estaba enojado y mucho.

Y era su culpa.

Se sentía tan mal por haberlo llevado hasta el borde su control, pero es que lo había olvidado por completo, su celo. Mirarlo tan excitado por su culpa lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Ahora sabia lo egoísta que estaba siendo.

Pero es que no era sencillo. Tenía miedo, sería su primera vez, y por lo que le dijo el castaño, podría dolerle.

Era una decisión muy difícil, pero debía de entender que pasaría tarde o temprano. Y si lo retrasaba más terminaría hartando a Yuuri. Lo haría enojar y entonces…

—No, el jamás me haría daño.

Miro a la puerta entreabierta y apretó los puños.

Era un cobarde.

* * *

Después de ese incidente, el día transcurrió con calma relativa, con Yuri en celo, su alfa tenía que tomar distancia. Puede de que tomara los supresores, pero por ser destinados, estos a veces no funcionaban. Antes bastaba con que él se fuera, pero ahora, tenía miedo de dejarlo y que alguien más se le acercara. Su maldito instinto le estaba matando.

Sus inseguridades y su posesividad no estaban jugando bien en su personalidad. Al final terminaría por asustar a Yurio, si no es que ya lo había hecho.

Debía de tener cuidado, estaba pisando suelo delgado y si daba un paso en falso, haría algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda su vida. Ser un alfa era tan complicado, ser un omega era muy difícil, ¿Por qué no nacieron como betas y ya?

 _No lo hubieras conocido entonces…_

Y con ese solo pensamiento se tranquilizó un poco. Eso era cierto, él vivía en Japón y él en Rusia, nunca en sus vidas se hubieran cruzado de no haber sido por lo que eran. Pateo al aire con frustración.

No sabía ni siquiera que era lo que lo tenía de ese humor.

 _No haber podido tocar a tu omega._

Gruño por lo bajo apretando los puños. Su subconsciente estaba jugando con él. Y comenzaba a ponerlo de mal humor porque no estaba errado. Él sabía que lo deseaba, lo deseaba como no tenía una idea, pero no podía decírselo, lo terminaría asustando.

 _Puedes decírselo, es tuyo…_

—No es mi propiedad—ahora golpeo una pared y respiro hondo.

Eso no estaba funcionando, necesitaba a su salvavidas.

Camino por los pasillos siguiendo el aroma tenue a lavandas hasta su habitación.

Lo encontró en esta.

—¿No desayunaste? —le pregunto acercándosele.

—No me dio hambre—le estaba dando la espalda, hecho bolita en la cama.

—Discúlpame, ¿te asuste?

—¿Soy muy fácil de leer?

Se metió bajo las sabanas y lo abrazo. Olfateo su cabello y comenzó a relajarse.

—Estoy en celo estúpido.

Se rio y su aliento choco contra el menor, haciéndolo temblar.

—Lo sé, pero quería tocarte un poco—murmuro completamente calmado.

—¿Estabas molesto?

—Pero ya no.

—Perdón.

Beso su cabeza y lo pego a su pecho.

—Está bien.

Yurio se removió hasta que se dio la vuelta y lo encaro.

—Por más que digas que está bien sé que no es así, eres un alfa y necesitas aparearte. Soy un omega y debo procrear. No es normal lo que hacemos Yuuri.

Al verlo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo hicieron estremecer.

—Oye—dijo acariciando sus mejillas—. Me vale una mierda lo que diga la sociedad y sus estándares de convivencia. No pueden obligarnos a nada y no quiero obligarte a nada. Si esa es nuestra naturaleza que lastima, porque no la seguiremos.

—P-pero…

—Soy un alfa lo sé, y tú eres mi omega. Pero no quiere decir que debamos de intimar ya. Llevamos solo dos semanas juntos. No deberías preocuparte por eso Yurio—sonrió al verle la cara cuando le llamo así.

—No es normal.

—Eso está bien, no somos normales.

Yurio le vio y se le acercó hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Yuuri se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente sus labios se unieron a los del menor. Era suaves, delineados y carnoso. El beso fue solo un toque, pero represento más que solo eso, sus emociones y todo lo que sentían quedaron plasmados en aquel tierno beso.

—Te amo—le dijo con media sonrisa a Yurio.

—Yo también.

* * *

—Feliz cumpleaños—canturrearon todos en desorden cuando apago las velas.

Les sonrió a todos mientras su madre quitaba las velas del pastel.

—Mordida—grito Yuko y todos comenzaron a cantar.

Negó con energía, pero al final se rindió a su destino y cuando se inclinaba sobre el pastel dos manos lo tomaron por la cabeza y enterraron su rostro en el pastel. Era de chocolate.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Menos mal que se había quitado los lentes.

Al ver a los culpables, su hermana y Yurio chocaban los puños con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Su esposo le paso una servilleta, pero antes de que se fuera, atrapo su mano y le dio un beso en el rostro, llenándolo de pastel. Todos aplaudieron y tomaron fotos de la escena.

—Eres un cerdo—se quejó el rubio quitándose el pastel de la boca y parte de la nariz.

—Fue tu culpa—rio limpiándose la cara.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron entre risas y bromas, y mientras celebraban su cumpleaños número 26, considero que fuera una suerte que se pudiera quedar un día más de lo acordado, mañana debía de volver para el Gran Prix Final y cuando este terminara, volvería a casa otra vez.

* * *

—¿Te vas mañana otra vez? —pregunto Yurio acostado boca abajo en la cama.

—Sí, pero esta vez solo iré a la competencia y volveré contigo.

—Mentiroso, te iras de copas con Víctor y JJ.

—¿Qué? Eso ofende—rio acostándose a un lado del menor—. Yo no tomo, pero alguien debe de cuidar a ese par.

Eso lo hizo reír.

En los últimos dos días, muchas cosas habían cambiado, una de ellas era que ahora si se besaban. Dado que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia, ambos aprendían con el otro. Y otra cosa que había cambiado era que se habían vuelto más unidos.

—Es otra forma de decir que si tomas.

—Me rindo—dijo rodando por la cama y aplastando a Yurio con su cuerpo.

—Maldito gordo, quítate de encima—se quejó mientras se reía.

Yuuri no hizo caso y se quedó dónde estaba.

—Tienes que respetar a los mayores.

—Anciano.

—Eso dolió.

Entre risas se quitó de encima y Yurio se dio la vuelta.

—¿La verdad duele cierto?

Yuuri frunció el ceño, se le acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

—Y mucho, me lastimaste el orgullo, ¿Qué harás para compensarlo?

—Oh tu pobre orgullo de alfa—se burló rozando su nariz con la del castaño—. Yo te compenso amor, tu tranquilo.

Sus labios se unieron en un toque dulce, que poco a poco se fue volviendo más profundo. Esa fue la primera vez que la lengua del castaño tocaba los labios de Yurio, y la primera vez, que el rubio le abría el paso para que sus lenguas se tocaran. Sin darse cuenta se metió entre las piernas del menor acomodándose entre estas.

Los brazos del rubio le rodearon el cuello, enredando los dedos entre su cabello, profundizando el beso.

Su beso se hacía profundo, demandante, luchando por mantener el ritmo, el menor le mordió el labio al castaño, ganándose un gruñido. Eso lo hizo estremecer.

Las manos de Yuuri recorrieron la cintura del rubio con delicadeza, pidiendo permiso para continuar.

Pronto el aire comenzó a escasear, pero eso poco les importo.

—Mmn… Yuuri—gimió entre el beso Yurio cuando las caderas del castaño comenzaron a moverse contra él.

El juicio de ambos se había nublado de un momento a otro, solo buscaban tocarse. Descubrirse.

—Ah…—Yuuri rompió el beso con todo el dolor del mundo. Debía de detenerse ahora o después sería muy tarde—. Es todo por hoy.

—¿Ah? —dijo desconcertado el rubio.

—¿Qué? —se burló el castaño—. ¿Quieres continuar?

Las mejillas del menor se incendiaron.

—Eso creí—pero antes de poder quitarse de encima, las piernas del rubio le rodearon la cintura. Sus ojos le miraron y noto que no le estaba viendo.

—Yo soy tu regalo de cumpleaños—murmuro mirando a un costado.

Esa tarde, cuando le dijo que le daría su regalo cuando todos se hubieran ido, pensó que lo decía de broma, pero parecía ser que no.

—Yuri…—comenzó, pero no lo soltó.

Su alfa gruño extasiado, su omega por primera vez se dejaría tocar, era una oportunidad única y que no podía dejar pasar, pero aun cuando su instinto le decía que estaba bien, su lógica le decía que se la pensara dos veces.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo con la cara roja hasta las orejas moviendo las caderas contra el castaño.

Por inercia sus manos se fueron a las caderas del menor pegándolo tanto como pudo a su erección. Su instinto le estaba ganando terreno rápidamente.

—Yuri, si es por lo que hablamos el otro día…—su voz salió muy ronca—, no tienes por qué hacer esto si te sientes presionado.

—N-no me siento presionado. Quiero hacerlo.

Yuuri se rio un poco y después lo beso, lenta y pausadamente.

—Te amo mucho, pero aún hay tiempo.

—¿No me deseas?

—No yo…

—Quiero unirme a ti…—dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Sus manos pasaron por su pecho, su estómago y se detuvieron en su vientre—, quiero tener tus cachorros.

Sus labios se volvieron a unir en otro beso, este, tierno y profundo.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Las manos de Yuuri le soltaron las caderas y se deslizaron bajo la camiseta del rubio. Acaricio su vientre, su estómago, sus pezones. El rubio temblaba ante el tacto y suspiraba entre el beso cada que era pellizcado por el castaño. La ropa comenzó a estorbar y poco a poco se fueron deshaciendo de ella.

Pronto, el rubio termino sin ropa alguna, bajo la vista penetrante de su alfa. Yuuri se agacho hasta su cuello y lo lamio. Su alfa le pedía marcarlo, pero no lo haría de momento. Todavía tenía tiempo. Quería saber todo de Yurio.

Fue descendiendo lentamente por su cuello hasta su pecho, dejando un camino húmedo de besos y mordidas. Lamio el pezón izquierdo mientras su mano derecha viajaba por el estómago del rubio hasta su entrepierna. Tomo el pene erecto de su omega y comenzó a masturbarlo. Sus gemidos y jadeo fueron música para su alfa que gemía disfrutando de aquellos sonidos.

—Yuuri…—gimió tirando del cabello del castaño cuando este descendió y comenzó a lamer la erección del rubio—. P-para… agh…—ahogo un quejido cuando sintió que lo succionaban.

Pronto un aroma dulzón comenzó extenderse entre las piernas del rubio atacando al castaño.

—Entraste en celo…—gruño Yuuri entre sus piernas antes de darle vuelta.

Yurio quedo a cuatro sobre la cama.

—Oye que estas…—pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió la lengua del castaño lamer su entrada—. Ngh… n-no… Yuuri…

—Tan dulce—jadeo acariciando las piernas del menor.

Aquel aroma había despertado a su alfa, haciéndolo desear enterrarse cuanto antes en su omega que le reclamaba consuelo. Pero tendría que prepararlo primero.

Mientras lamia la húmeda cavidad introdujo un dedo con tanta facilidad que se deleitó. Había olvidado que cuando un omega entraba en celo era mucho más fácil todo ese proceso. Pronto introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó abriéndolos como si fueran tijeras, dilatándolo.

—Ah… Yu… agh…—las piernas de Yurio temblaban, su vientre comenzó a dolerle por el celo y lo único que deseo fue que todo eso acabara—. Me duele… duele…

—Lo se… pero no quiero lastimarte—murmuro besando su espalda.

Un tercer dedo se introdujo, comenzó a simular embestidas. De un momento a otro, el aroma de Yurio comenzó a marearlo, quería entrar ya. Retiro los dedos y posiciono su pene en la entrada de Yurio, cuando la rozo, le envió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, comenzó introduciendo su cabeza y lentamente su pene comenzó a entrar.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del rubio y sus labios rozaron su cuello, lo lamio mientras su pene terminaba de entrar. Sentía como las paredes de Yurio lo apresaban haciéndolo temblar del placer, comenzó a retroceder y volvió a entrar al tiempo que mordió la nuca del rubio. Se quedó un momento quieto, después lo soltó y lo lamio.

—Perdón…—se disculpó tomándolo de las caderas. Salió de su interior y le dio vuelta, lo acostó sobre la cama antes de volver a entrar en su interior.

Sabía que había sido un poco brusco.

—Lo lamento tanto… —dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. Beso su frente y sintió como los brazos temblorosos del menor le rodeaban el cuello.

—Muévete… me duele…—pidió.

Sabía que era culpa del celo que no le doliera tanto pero después, si no lo hacía con delicadeza ahora, sentiría los estragos pos-celo.

Lo tomo de las caderas y comenzó a entrar y salir lentamente, marco un ritmo profundo, haciéndolo un poco difícil de seguir cuando Yurio comenzó a moverse buscando más contacto. Conforme el tiempo pasaba, las embestidas se hacían más fuertes, profundas y rápidas. De un momento a otro el ritmo se volvió errático, buscando la mayor unión posible.

—Ahh… Yuuri… ngh…—Yurio arqueaba la espalda con cada embestida, cuando una de ellas dio en su próstata lanzo un grito ahogado—. Ahí… ahí…

—Entiendo…—se burló volviendo a embestir donde mismo.

Las paredes del menor le comenzaron a apretar el pene con cada embestida en aquella zona, sabía que estaba por correrse y el también. Pero debía de hacerlo afuera.

—Agh… me vengo…—se quejó el castaño, pero cuando intento salir del rubio este no lo dejo y su alfa no lucho mucho por liberarse—. Yurio… suéltame…—pidió.

—Ngh…—gimió el rubio—. Se hace más grande…—jadeo tocándose el vientre

—Yurio…—pero ya fue tarde, se corrió en su interior y el nudo se formó—. Mierda…

—Ah… ah… rara vez… dices groserías…—se burló liberando al castaño, este por su parte le fulmino con la mirada. Quien sabe cuánto se quedarían así.

—Ahora estarás feliz…

—Mucho. Mi celo se fue porque te corriste dentro…—dijo acariciando su vientre, Yuuri no sabía cómo tomar eso—. Mi interior se siente caliente.

—Agh, cállate—le pidió avergonzado.

Se quedaron unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que Yuuri sintió que el nudo comenzaba a ceder.

—Quiero hacerlo otra vez…—pidió el rubio cuando lo sintió salir.

—No, te vas a dormir—pero cuando lo miro su alma se fue al suelo.

—Yuuri…—gimió abriendo su entrada para el castaño. Cuyo alfa pateo a la salud mental por una ventana—. Por favor.

Y por una vez, dejo que su alfa tomara el control.

Aquella noche ninguno de los dos durmió.

* * *

Le dolía el cuerpo, más específicamente el trasero, maldijo a su celo con tanta intensidad que, si este fuera una persona, seguro ya se habría muerto.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, noto que aún era de madrugada, probablemente las seis de la mañana, el vuelo del castaño saldría en un par de horas por lo que, si seguía dormido, debía de despertarlo. Pero cuando intento moverse no pudo hacerlo, unos brazos le rodeaban el torso y, además, el pene del castaño seguía en su interior.

—Mierda…—gimió cuando se soltó de sus brazos. Se movió alejándose de él y cuando sintió que el miembro de su marido salía de su interior, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando estuvo libre. Un líquido viscoso comenzó a salir de su interior. —. Hey cerdo… debes de levantarte tu vuelo—le grito asustando al castaño.

Este se sentó de golpe y al ver el reloj marcaban las 7 de la mañana.

 _Oh me equivoque de hora, ups_.

—Diablos…—se paró corriendo y tomo lo primero que vio en el armario y se lo puso.

—¿No te bañaras? —pregunto entre risas mirándolo sacar su maleta.

Katsuki se le acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—No, no hay tiempo—beso sus labios con delicadeza—, perdón por no quedarme, pero nos vemos cuando vuelva.

Dicho eso le dio otro beso y salió de la habitación.

No sabía que era más gracioso, que se hubiera puesto los pantalones al revés o el hecho de que no dijo nada porque se corrió quien sabe cuántas veces en su interior.

—Rompiste tu otra promesa Yuuri…

* * *

—¿Ahora que ganaste el Gran Prix, tienes algún plan en mente? —le pregunto un reportero.

Víctor a un lado suyo con la medalla de plata le palmeo la espalda.

—Dejen a este hombre recién casado disfrutar una temporada de su matrimonio—bromeo ganado risitas por parte de todos.

La entrevista fue muy divertida y entretenida, en realidad no pensaba decir lo de su matrimonio, pero dado que Víctor lo saco a flote, tuvo que hablar.

—Nee, Yuuri, ¿me saludaras a Yurio? —se rio mientras se estrechaban las manos.

—Siempre lo hago—comento con media sonrisa. Christopher paso por un lado despidiéndose y luego JJ.

—Aun no lo quiero ver con cachorros, tiene un brillante futuro por delante—comento cuando se habían soltado. Yakov le grito quien sabe que en ruso y el albino solo se encogió de hombros.

—Concuerdo.

Ambos se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Sabía que Yuri era muy talentoso, inclusive le llego a incitar para que participara en competencias, pero él prefirió no hacerlo. Algún día terminaría por convencerlo. El mundo se lo agradecería.

—Ahora lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

* * *

 _El vuelo numero 52 está llegando a la puerta número tres_.

Yuri recorrió el tramo que lo separaba de la puerta y le espero. Miraba atento en todas direcciones, pero no lograba ver al castaño. Pronto le diviso saliendo de la puerta y detrás de este venia Minami, que le noto de inmediato.

Yuuri al ver el escándalo que hacia miro en la dirección que veía y lo noto.

—Yurio—llamo ganándose que le levantara el dedo corazón.

Minami se despidió y siguió a su entrenadora, Yuuri le sonrió antes de caminar hacia él.

—¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? —le pregunto el castaño cuando estuvo enfrente de él.

—Eso mismo te iba a decir yo.

Yuuri le sonrió antes de abrazarlo.

—Te extrañe tanto.

—Fueron solo cuatro días…—murmuro aferrándose a la chamarra café de Yuuri—. También te extrañe.

—Ja ja que tsundure—se burló besando su frente y luego sus labios—. Vayamos a casa.

—Que le digas casa a la casa de tus padres es muy divertido.

—No a esa.

Yurio le miro.

—¿Compraste una?

—Pero claro. A esta hora ya deberían de haber movido todo a nuestro hogar.

—Debiste de haberme dicho.

—Sorpresa.

Ambos se rieron mientras abandonaban el aeropuerto.

—Te amo Yuri.

—Te amo gordo—Yuuri se rio entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos.

Ambos eran jóvenes y tenían toda una vida por delante, muchas decisiones que tomar y muchas cosas que experimentar. Pero para todo había tiempo.

—Oh es cierto, nunca te lo dije—murmuro el rubio cuando iban en el taxi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Feliz cumpleaños Yuuri.

—Gracias.

Le sonrió mientras le besaba la frente.

* * *

 _En este mundo donde existen los alfas, betas y los omega, la sociedad puede ser muy selectiva y cruel. Quitándonos el derecho de escoger a quien amar y a quien escoger para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas. Nos unen por genética y no por amor, su necesidad de sentirse dios es tan grande que ignoran lo que nosotros podamos llegar a sufrir. Jamás quise tener pareja, quise vivir solo toda mi vida para así no hacer sufrir a la persona con la que me emparejaran, pero, entonces llegaste tú. Y llámalo destino, casualidad o como mejor te gusté, pero, fue lo más hermoso que pudo pasarme jamás, desde el día que te conocí, tuve miedo de ti, de tu inocencia y de tus ganas por ser libre. De tu espíritu inquebrantable y tu bella sonrisa. Temí manchar todo eso y quise alejarme, pero me fue imposible. Conforme el tiempo pasaba mi vida se transformó para poderte tener en ella. Te convertiste en una necesidad constante y en mi punto de seguridad en medio de mi oscuridad, supiste aguantar mis inseguridades y mis temores, aceptaste mis defectos y los hiciste tuyos, por ello te doy las gracias. Te doy las gracias por cada sonrisa, caricia y beso que pudiste darme. Desde el día de hoy y hasta el último de mis suspiros prometo amarte y protegerte del mundo entero si es necesario. Y no solo te amo como mi omega, te amo como mi esposo, como mi mejor amigo, como mi amante y confidente. Si volviéramos a nacer, sin importar la distancia, te buscaría un millón de veces y un millón de veces te diría lo mismo: te amo._

Pronto la carta se mojó con sus lágrimas, su mano derecha trataba de ahogar su llanto mientras que un temblor se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo había escrito esto?

Se puso de pie temblando, pero antes de dar dos pasos Yuuri apareció en el marco de la puerta.

—Te encontré…—su voz se opacó mientras le miraba llorar—. ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto asustado mientras se le acercaba.

Yurio solo negó con la cabeza con fuerza.

—Tu…

Las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon de rojo al ver la carta que sostenía en sus manos.

—¿Dónde encontraste eso…? Que vergüenza—dijo con la cara roja.

Yurio se rio antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Eres un estúpido cursi empedernido Katsuki.

—AH, la escribí hace años. Debí de haberla tirado.

—También…

—¿Qué?

—También te buscaría un millón de veces para decirte te amo—murmuro escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

—Gracias amor. ¿Entonces cual era mi sorpresa? —pregunto aun avergonzado. A pesar de que ya había pasado ocho años, aún seguía dándole vergüenza algunas cosas de su pasado y cosas que hacia Yurio.

—Abre la caja—le dijo tallándose el rostro.

Yuuri miro la caja sobre la cama y se acercó a ella.

Al abrirla se le cayó la tapa.

—Feliz cumpleaños número treinta y cuatro

Sostuvo la prueba en su mano y al darse vuelta miro el ultrasonido que sostenía Yurio en sus manos.

—Es un niño.

Una sonrisa se extendió por todo el rostro de Yuuri mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro.

—Oh cielos—jadeo mientras lo abrazaba con delicadeza.

—Estoy embarazado no herido idiota—se rio con las emociones al borde.

—Te amo tanto—dijo dándole besos por todo el rostro—. Deja que mama se entere.

—Se volvera loca

 _Sin importar cuanto tiempo pase, siempre te daré las gracias por cómo me trataste y amaste, por toda la devoción que me demostraste y todo el cariño que me diste. Tuyo para la eternidad: Yuratchka._

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Asopotamadre! Me quedo tan largo que no podía publicarlo sin pulirle detalles antes.**

 **Como verán, las personalidades las deje casi intactas, se me hizo un detalle precioso eso de dejarlos con sus defectos y detallitos, podemos ver lo que realmente significa amar a alguien y quedarte a su lado, con todo lo que eso implica. Podemos ver las inseguridades, temores y las decisiones por las que uno tiene que pasar, simple pero sencillo, lo hice tan humanos como pude jaja.**

 **Además, ame como Yuuri a pesar de lo que era, le valía lo que medio mundo pensaba con tal de hacer feliz a Yurio.**

 **Y como punto importante, deje muy en claro lo que tenian que pasar un alfa y un omega, sus temores y miedos, y eso, bueno, batalle un poco para plasmarlo.**

 **Simplemente hermoso.**

 **-La carta fue mi perdición-**

 **Feliz cumpleaños al gordo lol.**

 **Es todo, gracias por leer hasta aquí y pásate por mis demás obras.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: No es por nada pero no pudo quedarme mas hermoso (aunque considero que me pase un poquito con el love jaja)**


End file.
